the dark lords daughter
by RawrxDinosaur
Summary: Pretty much what the title says- warning, there are very controversial topics in this, that includes rape/molestation... among other things- you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

((Please read this all! Before this fanfiction starts to look like my immortal with how out of character it seems to get, I want to clear one thing up. The two women that he (Voldemort/Tom Riddle) seems to care for still has him in character, I can prove it, simply by how he reacted to Bellatrix's death in the last /book/. He obviously can feel some kind of emotion to those he bonds with..

WARNING: This is going to turn HP UPSIDE DOWN! Like most fanfictions do…. It's a complex story- it both adds characters that are hard to make melt into the original plot without changing some things, and characters that could have existed without problem but just not have been mentioned. Snape will be slightly changed- I am apologizing in advance- especially if you liked the Snape/Lily thing, I cannot pair them, because I feel like it's a bad pairing- not sure why…. So lets stop talking and begin!))

"_Don't" Shayla Riddle, Toms younger sister by 3 years (will be explained later) pleaded with him._

"_Why not?" the tip of his wand pressed to her throat, her emerald green eyes wide, and filling with tears, Shayla was /very/ pretty, almost creepily so. Full red lips, big green eyes that shined in even the dullest lights, long shiny black hair that fell down at her waist. Well endowed, with curves and skin as porcelain as a vampire. _

_She lifted her chin slightly, tremors running through her body. "I love you Tommy" was all she said, allowing her bangs to fall over her face to block the tears from his view. _

"_Shayla.." Tom started softly, nearly lowering his wand. "I- I l-l-l" he had a hard time saying it. "I love you too" he finally whispered "please understand I have too"_

_He closed his eyes and whispered a soft "Avada Kedavra" catching her small form before it hit the floor, and laying her on the bed kissing her forehead gently before turning and leaving._

"SHAYLA!" The dark lord hissed in parselmouth. Though he preferred to speak in parselmouth – he usually only used it when he was angry about something. Nagini stirred unhappily on his shoulders

A very small raven haired child walked into the room, barely 2, still stumbling a little as she walked and looking up at him with Blue-green eyes.

"Yes daddy?" she asked, she was scared of him sometimes- she hated when people yelled.

"Come here." She continued to walk, a little wobbly to him, stopping right in front of him.

"what did you do?"

she looked up at him, cutely, her hand going into her mouth as she spoke "mmph I pay-da…."  
>He stopped her and leaned forward, gently pulling her hand out of her mouth, and setting her on his lap<p>

"restart please"

"nuffink"  
>"Nothing?" he asked in disbelief. "Shayla! Do not/ lie to me!"

"I pwayed"

"With….." he was getting impatient

Her hand went back in her mouth again. "a mufflessf"

He sighed and held both her hands at her side. "a what?"

"mudbwud"

He squeezed her wrists in his hand, a little harder then he should have his eyes narrowing.

Shay winced and tried to pull her hands back "I'm sowwy!" she said instantly, tearful.

He let go of her wrists and caught a tear on his finger closing his eyes.

"TOM! GIVE IT BACK!" Shayla screamed at her big brother "ITS MY DOLLY!" \

"_No, you can't have it, you know why? It's stupid- now come /on/ do something to it!" _

"_I can't! she's my baby!"_

_He sighed "You're hopeless Shay" he told her setting her doll down and turning his back to her.. "Goto bed"  
>She didn't move. <em>

"_Shay- goto bed."_

"_I can't" she replied softly._

"_Why not?" _

"_I'm scared."_

_He sighed and turned onto his back, holding his arms open for her. She cuddled into his chest instantly with a small giggle. "Night Tommy!"_

"_Night munchkin" he replied tiredly._

He opened his eyes and gently kissed Shay's forehead. "Don't do it again princess" he himself was surprised at how this little child had changed him, just to herself, anyway. Around others he would never act like this… and other children didn't faze him. But the only regret he had was letting himself murder his baby sister. He didn't understand why himself, but she was important to him.

"tay daddy! Fank yew!" she hugged him tightly around the waist.

"No, don't go Tommy!"

"_Shay I have to, I'll be back in the summer, I promise."_

"_No"_

"_What do you mean no?"_

"_You CAN'T!"_

_He opened his trunk as a joke, "be my guest"_

_She climbed into it "okay!"_

_He sighed "No- Shay you can't come!" _

_Dumbledore arrived to explain it to him, and to get him there, as the orphanage had no transportation. _

"_But I'll be alone here! With the mean kids!" she whimpered  
>Tom would have told her to threaten them with him, normally, but seeing as an adult was present he just hugged her. "Shay please"<em>

_Dumbledore turned his back to them, looking around the room, of course he did this on purpose. _

_Shay climbed into the trunk.  
>"get out" he whispered<em>

"_no" _

"_fine." He slammed it closed and picked it up._

"I lub yew"

"I love you too" he replied softly.

"Round 'n' round and neva stopss?"

"Yes…."

"Why are you bleeding?"

It had been Tom's second year away, and this time Shay hadn't snuck with him, she had been forced to stay at the orphanage, alone. He returned to his own room to see her sitting there on the bed, blood all over the place, her skirt bloodied up. Tears streaming down her face

"_Shayla?" He set his things down and slowly approached her. "Shay?"_

_Shay didn't answer, she just stared at the wall, holding the fabric of her skirt down, he kneeled in front of her his eyes wide. "Shay I'm gonna help you, but you gotta tell me what happened"_

"_H-He-" _

_Toms eyes flashed "Who?"_

_She fell into tears, he slowly hugged her staring emotionlessly at the wall, rage slowly seeping to consume him_

"_Who Shay?" _

_She shook her head, and just snuggled into his chest._

"_Are you still bleeding?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Come on, we'll get you cleaned up"_

'_I-I can't walk"_

_He lifted her carefully, figuring it was the kid who ran the moment he stepped in the doorway of the orphanage_

.

Shay had come with her daddy that night, that night /he/ became "the boy who lived".

Nagini had made sure to sneak her there, to see it, she lead Shay to the stairs and let her go up first, incase she fell so Gini could catch her, the best she could, to keep her from being harmed. Shay saw it happen, she saw her fathers body fall over and she stumbled to him, miraculously managing to not get hit by a thing when the house crumpled around her, she hugged him tightly "Daddy! GET UP! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Gini hissed and her body began to tremble as she became human from the waist up, her legs staying snake, and wrapped her arms tightly around Shay holding her. "No child."

"mummy! Tell daddy to get up"

"shhhh" she stared at the dark lords body, watching it begin to fade like it was never there, disappearing in thin air.

"mawmi"

"be quiet…." Voices, someone was in the house, Nagini hissed and her fangs shined in the light, she covered herself the best she could and slithered into a dark corner waiting for them to leave.

Dumbledore was the one who picked up the screaming child, but his eyes flickered to the corner of the room where Nagini was, and she hid Shay from view the best she could, coiling her tail around the small girl.

"and who might you be?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes were the same shade as Gini's were.

She couldn't speak English if she wanted to, she crossed her arms over her chest cocking her head to the side to show she didn't understand.

Dumbledore stared at her another moment before just leaving with Potter

"I should have never brought you here Sweetie" Nagini whispered

"itssakay I wont tell daddy"

Gini looked away from where the dark lord had been, and closed her eyes trying not to let it bother her. "we're going to go away for a little okay?"  
>"Mawmi where's daddy?"<p>

"Hush…"

"Where are we?"

"It's called the chamber of secrets"

Shay gently touched the basilisk. "that's a big snake"

"indeed she is….."

Shay squirmed, Nagini was coiled around her gently, but firm enough to be protective, one eye opened and she stared at Shay

"What is it?"

"weiwd dweam"

"what happened?"

"guy wif black haiw and dere was a huuuge snake! And den- an' an' den a giwl wif black haiw- I wanna pet snake"

Gini's head lifted "A basilisk?"

"A biiig snakie dat daddy could wide"

"Go back to sleep Shay"

"I want daddy!"

Nagini nuzzled her softly "daddy isn't here sweetie"

"When will he be?"

"Not for a long long time…."


	2. Chapter 2

Shayla spent years in what she would have to consider hell. Once she got into Hogwarts, her mother basically abandoned her. But with good reasoning behind it, leaving her from a rather young age to find for herself. And it was on the first day of her 2nd year that she saw Harry Potter. The boy that she had learned from her own mother had killed the Dark Lord.

She sat alone for the most part, no one really noticed she was there- well no one except for Dumbledore. Shayla felt he watched her specifically, and now that Harry was around she had a feeling it would only get worse. She wondered to herself often if he knew who she was, who her father was. Or if she just looked dangerous.

Then again, she hated how his eyes seemed to stare right into her very soul, and the first time she ever met eyes with him it caused her to shiver in disgust and turn away. Not really becoming fascinated with it until later. However from the moment she saw Harry she had wanted to know who and what he was.

So she made quick work of following Harry around the school herself, just observing.

Her 6th year was the most productive for her though. Each round Shay sat hoping that perhaps he wouldn't show again, but sadly that didn't happen. And it was when she found herself sprawled in the middle on the grave yard that she realized what was happening.

She looked up to see him, that face she hadn't seen since she was just a child. She sat against a tombstone watching the fight between the two. Then the portkey, and Potter was gone with Cedric's body. Her father turned anger apparent in his face.

"My lord?" a deatheater asked, but he could barely finish before he was executed. Shay scrambled behind the tombstone.

"Shay, come here."

She stood slowly, stepping around the tombstone and over to him, looking up at him with her big green eyes, he looked her over, circling her like a hawk would its prey. "you've grown..."

It took everything she had not to shy away from him, but it felt more like a stranger was evaluating her. And from the look in his eyes she almost wished it was a stranger and not her own father. She just nodded not sure if she could trust herself to speak.

"Leave us" he ordered his deatheaters watching the disappear before turning to her again. "Haven't you missed me Shay?"

She nodded slowly, looking up at him, biting her bottom lip gently. He reached a hand out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you fear me?"

She looked down instantly. "N-no...Daddy?" She looked back up at him hoping he wouldn't mind her calling him that.

"You seem afraid..." He turned away from her, setting a hand on the ground watching Nagini slither up his arm. He stroked her throat gently.

"I-It has been... a very long time."

He turned to face her again. "Indeed, so long in fact it's almost like, We are not related." He stepped towards her and unconsciously she backed up.

"Daddy?"

He backed her against the wall of a mausoleum.

(I insinuated it as a warning, it may get a tiny bit graphic... Since I don't have many readers yet, if a majority of you would prefer I not describe it say so in the comments)

Shayla tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Whenever she slept she remembered the events of that night which replayed in her head. She watched the door silently. Since she had come home for summer, being around her father had caused her from day one to count down the days until she got to go back to school for her last year. Then she wanted to find something else to keep her out of the house and away from him.

It slowly began to open, and Shay sat up instantly, waiting for whoever it was to enter, to her surprise (and delightfully so). It was Serina- She was 2 years younger, but very smart for her age.  
>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to see you- you can't sleep can you?"

She bit her lip deciphering whether or not she should tell Serina of the events that had went down within the last few weeks.

"No..."

"I think I know why.." Serina sat next to her, hugging her tightly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Shay ran a hand through her own hair. "Does your father know your here?"

"He's aware I went to stay with a friend- he doesn't mind. Do you want to talk about it or not?"

"I do...It just-might not be... comfortable for either of us."

"I've heard a lot.. and I've seen too much to be shocked."

"I know." She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I could sense what he was thinking- Serina... It was instant... his eyes- you could see it. Well- I could... and I predicted it- but I tried to tell myself I was wrong... then he backed me against the wall..." her voice started to crack, but she wasn't crying. "I'm not sure what happened, I only remember to when he started undressing me, then- I woke up covered in his-." she stopped knowing Serina understood. "And nude, my mother was coiled up watching me."

Serina gently took Shay's hand, watching her sympathetically. "What did you do?"

"He had his back turned, I just redressed... and he sent me back... I can't remember what-what happened Serina..."

"Can you remember anything like this ever happening before?"

"Serina! I was a baby when I last saw him!"

"Not from him-... it could have been anyone.. Greyback?"

There was silence for a few minutes. "Greyback..." Shay repeated. "This isn't making any sense.. maybe it was just a nightmare."

Serina leaned forward a little. "I don't think so Shay-"

"It was a nightmare."

"Sha-"

"DON'T!"

Serina's eyes got wide and she stared at the door frozen for a few seconds before climbing out the window and holding onto the ledge.  
>"Shay?"<p>

"I'm fine! I – I just had a nightmare" She locked her door. "Promise daddy."

He didn't answer and after a few minutes of silence Serina came back in the room. "Are you hurt l-Shay?"

"No- no I'm just... tired."

"Then sleep."

"I can't. I'll dream.. I hate dreams."

Serina's black eyes flickered over Shay's face. "It happened Shay- we both know it"

"Why though? Why would he... I don't get it."

"Because he can. Because you're beautiful- and different and-" Serina fell silent.

Shay raised an eyebrow at her. "You're turning into a lesbian?"

"Me? No! Of course not.. I just meant that in a friend way- you know?"

"Right of course..." She laid down on the bed. "Wanna sleep over Serina?"

"Please..." She crawled into bed next to Shay.

There was silence between them for a while, before Shay broke it. "H-have you ever..."

"Had sex?"

"Yeah..."

"No Shay."

"I don't think I have either." Silence again. "Can-you hug me?"

Serina turned on her side wrapping her arms around Shay and holding her close. "Anytime."

Shay cuddled into her, falling asleep Serina following suit shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

(We will take a moment and deter ourselves from the original plot to find out what is going on with a certain unusual couple... again as I said. I pictured things different from JK... so if you have issues with me turning this world a little upside down.. you don't have to read)

Belladonna was unusual, it wasn't just that she seemed dreamy and unaware of any evil in the world. She was unusual in her beauty. A veela would have been envious of her, long silky black hair and gorgeous ice-blue eyes, skin as fair as paper, and smooth as silk. Had I told you what she was before I described her to you, you might not have believed me. Belladonna is indeed a dementress. Which in contrast to the dementor has beauty so innocent and pure one couldn't fathom the idea of her being for such a creature. Though she didn't know it yet... Belladonna much like the other dementresses had no idea the dementors existed.

"I will not create any more of you" The dark lords voice rang out.

Demise, who just so happens to be the first Dementor that ever came into existence watched him, weighing his response heavily. "what happens if we begin to die off?"

"There are females."

The silence that ensued was much longer than most of us would be comfortable with, Demise attempted to keep his composure, however every inch of him screamed in anger. "There are female dementors?"

"Of course... " The dark lord waved him off dismissively.

"How long..."

"Please Demise... this doesn't matter."

"Where are they?"

"Are you suddenly interested in them? You just learne-"

"I would have been interested nearly a century ago had you told me this!"

"They have existed for a while now..."

"Where are they?" Demise snapped.

"Don't you worry about all of them.. I have a special one for you.. she's the youngest."

"And most likely much too young for me."

"It wouldn't hurt to try... "

"Conversing with you can be like talking to a wall!"

"Demise please... I have more pressing matters to concern myself with." The dark lords eyes flashed to his daughters bedroom door.  
>"Just tell me where she is and I will leave you alone!"<p>

He sighed and turned his back to Shay's door. "BELLADONNA!" he called.

Belladonna stood slowly, closing her eyes and pulling her cloak around her. Other than a thin nightgown it was the only thing she had on. She made her way down the stairs and over to the dark lord. "My lord?" she asked, the hood was up and hiding her face from Demise's view.

"This is Demise, you are to listen to what ever he says..." The dark lord dismissed her.

Bella turned to look at him, keeping him from seeing what she looked like. "Sir?"

Demise watched her silently for a few minutes before wordlessly pulling her hood back, he expected to see no different than he would had he looked in a mirror. A decaying skeletal face, with a mouth full of teeth that lined the whole thing, both the sides of his cheeks and the normal...

"Belladonna?"

She slowly cocked her head to the side. "Yes sir?"

"How lovely... You are very warm" he told her slowly setting his hand behind her back and pulling her closer to him. "Not what I expected at all."

"Is that a bad thing Sir?"

"Of course not... open your mouth."

Though she felt silly for complying she did as he asked of her, revealing pearly white teeth, each one sharp. But nothing like his... they were no different than a sharp version of a mortals.

"You are perfect then." he was more so evaluating her, but he spoke outloud.

"I-I wouldn't say that." She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Has he told you?"

"Told me?" She turned to look at where the dark lord /had/ been before he disappeared into Shay's room. "Told me what?"

"Why you're here..."

"I- no... He called me down.. that is all."

Demise went through a painful and rather awkward explanation of what the dark lord had told him, watching Bella closely as she squirmed and blushed and even pulled her hood back up to hide as he told her. She was like a child.

"shy are we?" he chuckled his hand gently cupping her face in his hand, and holding her to look at him.

"I-wasn't expecting this..."

"Neither was I to be honest..." He didn't release her. She was so warm when he let her go his hand tingled.

"You're cold."

"I'm supposed to be... are you ill?"

"Not at all..."

"So you are naturally this warm?"

"Yes sir."

"Come along with me..."

"Ar-are we going too..."

He nodded slowly. "I would say so.. seeing as it's so necessary for survival now."

"Will it hurt?"

He backed up from her a little unsure how to answer. "I wouldn't know. I have never been on the female end of this..."

"I- have you done this before?"

"Many times... have you?"

"I- no... I'm not even exactly sure what I am supposed to do."

He chuckled softly. "I'll go slow then..." He lifted her easily, careful not to hurt her, she seemed so small and fragile compared to him, and he glided off to her room, laying her back on the bed. "Are you afraid?"

"A little... can't you explain it to me … at all?"

"I'm sure it will be …... cold for you." he leaned over her slowly.

She blushed and looked over at the wall, feeling awkward. "you know nothing else?"

"Again, I have never been on the receiving end so to speak."

She giggled and looked up at him. "can-Can I at least see your face?"

"You are far too squeamish for that child."

"I am not a child! I-I'm 17!"

"Compared to me.. that is a child."

"Please.. It will make me feel better." She tried to reason.

"I doubt that... It will only cause you to squirm more.. and possibly give you a few nightmares later."

She reached up and slowly pulled down his hood, he made a move to stop her, but he allowed her too deciding she had the right to see him.

"I see nothing wrong with you.."

He moved his mouth to her throat gently nibbling on it his hands moving to her hips. "You are odd" he muttered against her velvety skin.

She gasped her eyes wide as scarlet blood ran from her throat over her breasts, his teeth were razor sharp, but something about it was almost... pleasureful.

"Wh-what are you doing sir?"

He ran his tongue down the trail of blood slowly; licking it up, his hand pushing up her nightgown and pulling down on her panties, a hand slipping between her legs to rub at her wet little clit, the moment he began to touch her she stiffened. When he continued she slowly relaxed, even spreading her legs wider.

"I-is this what- it is?" she asked blushing something horrible.

"Not fully"

"Ju-just this feels wonderful."

He chuckled and ripped her nightgown off of her easily with one hand, his eyes roaming her exposed flesh. "beautiful." he told her kissing down her body causing her to shiver with each kiss. She watched him interested in what he was doing, and just as she started to question his motives he pushed her legs further apart and delved in, his tongue working rather quickly at her velvety folds, flickering over her clit.

"A-a-h..." she dug her nails into the sheets squeezing her eyes shut. She was enjoying it, but her crimson cheeks explained it all. She was rather embarrassed at her own noises, from the slight sloshing of her wetness against his tongue, to her moans and whimpers. He pulled back slowly sliding his finger into her, testing her wetness and pulling it out watching as it stuck. He moved his finger to her lips.

"go on.. taste..."

Shyly she licked it off his finger, before turning her attention to him again. "a-are we done?"

"Not nearly... calm down Bella..."

"Sorry.''

"No need to apologize my dear." he pulled his robes up, pressing himself against her unusually tight entrance. "Ready?"

"I- yes..."

He pressed himself into her slowly allowing her to get used to him. He was big, and with how small and tight she was he had a feeling it might hurt. His suspicions were correct when she hid her face in his chest and dug her nails into his back.

"Does it hurt too bad?"

"N-no – ju-just a little.. "

"Can you handle it?"

"Y-yes... I can..."

He slowly and gently began to thrust into her, feeling the skin tearing against his throbbing cock, he groaned, watching her. He wasn't sure why he suddenly had feelings; or why he wanted her to enjoy this.  
>"Are you still alright?"<p>

"Yes.. it-It's beginning to feel... really good actually."

"Good" he smiled a little, his smile only interrupted when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He at first couldn't believe what she had just done, but the kiss tasted sweet to him... not like when he would suck out mortal souls... but... gentle. He slid his tongue into her mouth running it slowly and carefully over hers, his hand moving to cup her breasts as he continued his steady pace slowly beginning to speed up. And as she climaxed he did as well. Pulling out of her and holding her close to him, watching her hide again in his chest embarrassed of what they just did.


	4. Chapter 4

/I really want to try and update more often for you all, but every time I go to I end up either feeling like its horrible, or I just don't have the drive to continue... I'm hoping I can take this plot nice and slow so I can make a decent fanfiction length . thanks for being patient/

Through Shay's chaos, Serina had her own problems, though they weren't as horrible as what Shay went through- that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Serina was a half blood, and dangerous for her, she enjoyed Shay's company... never really sure which sex she preferred, she had fallen for two people, Shayla being the obvious one, and Draco Malfoy. Both were a bad idea, a very very bad idea, and she knew it. But if you ever had fallen in love, or thought you were you'd easily understand. And she would bargain with herself constantly. Draco didn't even know she existed, and Shay did... but Draco's father, though he may disown and disapprove, wouldn't kill her; she hoped, where if the Dark Lord found out, and knew her "dirty little secret" he'd torture and kill both of them. She never really worried about what would happen to herself, it was always Shay. She hated the situation Shay was in, and she hated she had no choice but to sit and watch. To Shayla, her being there, staying silent and just letting her rant about everything... it helped.  
>But wouldn't he kill her now? If he knew she associated herself with a half-blood. Or maybe he was lenient on half bloods? Or maybe not. Maybe- just maybe he didn't notice her father wasn't a pure-blood. Maybe he didn't know any of this. He probably knew nothing of her existence, knowing her father.<p>

Her father loved her too much, it seemed the exact opposite of Shay's father, which Serina constantly insisted that she would switch if ever they could. And they looked close enough didn't they? Her and Shay, if they both had the right glamours, they could pull it off. Or –or polyjuice potion.

She couldn't believe her own mind. Was she willing to take Shay's place? Serina, a Slytherin, she wasn't brave, and she really hated the idea, but would it hurt less for him to hurt her instead, and for shay to get a taste of what having a real daddy is...

Or would Serina feel stuck after it, like she couldn't give her friend back this life, but she couldn't take it any longer. Was it necessary to risk it? When Shayla was use to his cruelty.

But the again, was this worse, maybe she wasn't, maybe it was killing her mentally, maybe it was wearing on her so heavily that inside she would soon snap, and Serina would lose that friend. That thought terrified her. Losing her friend. After a sleepless night she finally went back to Shay's room, tired and worked up, stealing a small potion from her daddy's cabinets and slipping into the window. "Shay...?" She touched her gently, freezing and staying completely silent when she realized he was next to her, he was asleep and so had shay been before Serina woke her up. She sat on the floor not sure if she felt like walking at all... if she moved it could wake him up, Shay and Serina stared at eachother, in silence for a long while, each one sick and unsure what to do. Slowly serina grabbed a cup off he nightstand and filled it halfway with the liquid from the potion flask, pulling out a strand of her own hair, then shay's.

Shay shook her head when Serina offered her the cup, then after a few moments teared up.

"are you sure?" she whispered.  
>"yes."<p>

They took a sip, and instantly shay jumped up and disappeared out the window, leaving Serina standing there in silence, trying to get used to her new body, the snake tongue, the way Shay saw things...

"what are you doing shayla...' his voice was tired and annoyed.

"I-I had a nightmare." Serina listened to her own voice, it wasn't English.

"Lay down.." he said without seeming to care about her fears, which easily made Serina's stomach churn.

"I-I'd rather not."

"I'm sorry did you not hear me Shayla?"

He knew damn well she did, and Serina knew it too, she took a deep breath, and uncomfortably slid next to him, turning her back on him and staring out the window in silence.

" Where is your mother?"

The Snake! Dear god they forgot about the damn Snake! Did she see it? Does she know?

Will she tell on them? Serina felt panic and bile rising in her throat. "I don't know, hunting?" she wasn't even sure if that snake hunted...

"that'd be odd for her, she hasn't done that since I was –" he trailed off, and Serina did not press him to continue. "go find her."

"Yes...er..." what did shay call him? "Yes- I'll go do that... right now..."

All serina could think of when she ran down the stairs and towards the door was that shay would be gone, she knew it, she wasn't sure how it worked yet and she knew Shay would have wanted to leave right away.

"Serina!" the voice wasn't Shay's and it made her heart leap. She turned looking up into two icy-blue Snake eyes, just like shay had.

"Are you insane?" She was pinned to the wall, seeing her own body sitting silently on the grass. "Do you realize that he probably will find out before morning? He knows Shay- he knows her too well, and he knows Legimency. There is no way in hell you can pull this off. What would your father say if I brought you home to him right now! I just can't believe this! Both of you are so- so!" she released Serina gently

/let me pause here, when I say shay- it is shay in serina's body and when I say Serina it is Serina in shay's body, just so I don't confuse anyone this is almost as bad as trying to do a weasley twin fan fic!/

"mum.." shay whispered softly. "I-I don't think we were thinking..."

"No you weren't... and as sweet as what Serina is trying to do is, I just- don't think it'll work, You can't disappear without getting in trouble so I can't even have you two hang out until it wears off... unless Serina used the short version..."

"It lasts a week, this one..."

"What on earth! If I go missing for a week he'll be furious with both Shay and myself... I just. Five minutes, give me five minutes..."

"what if- I just tried to be Shayla, and once the week is over..."

"You know I see you as Serina, I can sense the potion, but animals see the humans as what they are... I don't know what he sees, he certainly does not appear human any longer. So if he's tired he may have taken you for Shay when he sees Serina... I just wish I knew... I- he- he can see you right now, he can see you through me..." Suddenly she turned her back and stared at the forest in silence. "run... and I will find you when I think of something, both of you- you can go to hogwarts if you find that better, and go to the headmaster-..." she winced. "and tell him what you did... and I will go and tell him that I took Shayla to Hogwarts, and I will go and get in trouble but the two of you need to get out of my sight right now. Because /I/ am furious with both of you. And I don't want to be- especially with the intentions that were originally your thoughts."


	5. Chapter 5

/yay for creative streak!/

"So how do we get there?" Serina whispered as they wandered the streets of diagon alley.

"We- erm... walk?"  
>"one does not simply... walk into Hogwarts."<p>

"What?"

"Movie reference..."

"What the bloody hell is a movie?"

"I will introduce you to it then- really though, can you walk to Hogwarts? I mean I've never tried..."

/I mean, it seems like Luna did in the seventh movie, she just sort of walked off.../

"I think so?" she stopped and looked around at the deserted streets. "we have to be careful, if a snatcher finds us, or if the wrong person sees us, like Lucius... we could be done for."

"Right- what if we just hide for tonight..."

"Didn't my mother say to find Dumbledore? Don't we have to go get him? I mean- that's what she said and I don't want to waste time, maybe my mum won't have to be in trouble..."

/this is killing me, I want them to start skipping and singing c: also if you haven't seen/read up to the 6th one, you might want to do that first./

"I doubt it- she seems smart, I'm sure she knows what to say... She knows him best doesn't she?"

"He has part of him living in her I'd hope so- oh! I shouldn't have said that."

"What? How does that work?"

"It doesn't matter- we need to get to Hogwarts Serina..."

"Why'ssat?" The voice was deep and even a little unsettling, but Serina seemed to recognize it.  
>"Professor Hagrid! W-We need to see someone..."<p>

"righ' I've been listen'in..."

"Can you take us there?"

/follow the yellow brick road!/

"I suppos'... how'd you ge' out if ya don' know how ter go back?"

"Daddy brought me home with him..."

The halls inside were silent, and Hagrid had just left them after telling them the password, which Ironically happened to be Polyjuice... Ironically.

"Professor?" Serina whispered, almost nervous, he seemed to be waiting for them.

"You got yourselves into a bit of trouble didn't you?"

"Just a bit." Shay answered him crossing her arms impatiently.

"I am aware- of what happened... It's why I sent Hagrid to find you two..." He held a letter in his hands that he sat tiredly down on the desk. "The question isn't what you want me to do. It is what /you/ need to do... what you want to do. Silver seems to feel like Shay would be safe if you both returned now, but Serina- I can't promise anything- you can pretend you're eachother until it wears off-, you can stay here until it wears off... which may anger him a little but- I believe it might be safest for Serina- though not for Shay... or." He sighed softly. "you can try telling him what you did... which will result in your deaths... or at least Serina's..."

It was quiet a few moments. "can we do anything else?"

"Can you think of anything else? Maybe your father would know a potion to fix it now..."

"NO! Daddy will be so angry with me! He'll never let me see Shay again!"

He seemed worn and frustrated "Serina- I do understand the position, but is there really much of an option?"

"There is three options... I-I don't want Shay hurt-" Serina closed her eyes. "wh-why don't we just tell him I did this to you, I stole your identity to get information-..."

"that is ridiculous! Serina! I could slap you for that! I mean honestly! You'd die just so I didn't have to get in trouble... that's- ugh!"

"I agree with Shayla... as long as you two are here he can't get you..."

"lets just stay here until it wears off... okay Serina? Then next time you get this crazy idea in your head to help me, let's just not do it..."

"you're mad at me?" Serina's eyes widened.

"I am furious with you!"

"why? I tried to help you!"

"It only made things worse!"

"you know what, maybe daddy should just come reverse this now!"

"FINE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYWAY!"

Dumbledore just stood watching the two of them argue back and fourth, not interrupting, or mediating. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was that he didn't know what to say to them, and he didn't feel it was his place to have them make up. Especially not with the dark lord's daughter.

"GOOD! I HOPE IT HURTS!"

Shay didn't get offended, she didn't get hurt visibly but instead she became furious. "After this is over if I see you ever again I'll..."

"Shay I didn't mean that..."

"Oh good, your father is here...Severus can you assume what happened?"

"I could... I have a few theories..."

"They're not in trouble with me.. They're in trouble with Tom..."

Severus's eyes had never been wide then when what seemed to be Serina snapped. "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

"Serina?"

Serina turned and stared at him with her icy- eyes. "Surprise?"


	6. Chapter 6

/alright guys! I've had a nice creative morning! But do me a favor if you want more of these sorts of updates (a few a day) just leave some reviews of the chapter! It helps me to know that people are enjoying what I type up! It motivates me! Thanks so much!/

Belladonna watched Demise as he seemed on edge, staring at the door then back at her.

"Shayla isn't awake yet..."

"I'm sure she's-"

"She's always awake early..."

"Maybe her father-"

"Bella- her father is next door with her mother..."

"how do you know that?"

"I can hear it..." his voice didn't even waver as he spoke, but Bella seemed to sink right into the pillows, horridly embarrassed. "well stop listening!"

"I'd really rather not.." his voice was hoarse as he spoke. "She makes quite a bit of noise."

"Excuse me?"

"Not nearly as much as you make."

"Demise!"

"Yes?" he seemed amused with himself.

"That's not funny!"

"I didn't say it was. I just said it was loud."

"Stop!" she threw a pillow at him,

"oh ow! Ow! I'm going to die... the cursed fluffy pillow!"

She frowned. "knock it off!"

"I've been hit!" he fake slid towards the bed falling on top of her, but catching himself with his arms so he didn't smush her, his hips resting right between her legs. "do you need proof of how loud you get?"

"No!" she hit him with a pillow again.  
>"Bella..." his voice sounded disappointed. "Why not?"<p>

"because you're more interested in the dark lady..."

"No- Oh- you're jealous..." a grin spread across his face. "aren't you?"

"Am not!"  
>"its so cute when you pout..."<p>

"Demise, if you don't get off of me..."

"Are we being shy about how loud we get?"

"I-I-.. No... I'm just annoyed with you."

"I'm sure you are- I'm positive you're getting sexually frustrated..."

"Demise!"

"fine- fine.. I'll just go see Shayla..."

"Don't you dare!"

"Gini..." the voice was soft inside of her head, "come in here and see our daughter..."

Silver froze halfway down the hall, she had heard Belladonna and Demise messing around, and she had heard something from the dark lords room, but she tried ignoring it. "Why?" she replied mentally, starting towards the door.

"She's behaving for once... for daddy."

Silver froze her stomach clenching. That was sort of- er- gross? She didn't know what to think, was shay submissing willingly? Was she honestly enjoying it? The only thing silver could think of that really would work like that was Stockholm syndrome.

"And how is she... 'behaving for daddy'?"

"Come in here..."

"I really don't want to ruin it on you..." she excused feeling jealous.

"Oh you won't, I do wonder how it would feel if you joined..."

/I believe I warned you sometime that this had some incest, whether it be rape incest or otherwise... and I will try and write this out, just bear with me, and you can stop reading now if you don't want to know... again just let me know what you did... so I know for future chapters/

Silver opened the door slowly, her eyes flickering over the scene on the bed, Shay stayed still, not struggling in the least bit, bent over the bed, his fingers threaded through her silky hair, pulling on it so her head was pulled back as he thrusted hard and deep inside of her small body. A soft and pleasured hiss leaving her lips, then one of frustration as her father pulled away to note his wife. "come here..."

Silver approached him in silence, trying to wrap her head around the idea, they seemed to enjoy it this way more.

He gently pulled her onto the bed in front of him so she was on her back, pulling her down to him and pressing against her entrance, moving silver's hand to between shay's legs, at first silver went to pull her hand back, her eyes wide, but after a moment she let her fingers wander, rubbing at Shay's clit, squirming against him, beginning to get a little too turned on, her lips trembling in pleasure, she pulled away and got down onto her hands and knees, her tongue flickering over shay's clit.  
>Shay squirmed a little at the odd feeling of the snake tongue but slowly relaxed, her mind working furiously, and to her surprise, it was Serina to her, Serina that was touching her, mentally she had forgotten her parents and fantasized about others, Draco- and Serina... why Draco, she wasn't sure... and she was even more confused about Serina, didn't she hate Serina?<p>

Then why was she always on Shay's mind...


	7. Chapter 7

/yayy I'm having another creative streak... but t his is more distortion and horror, still I owe it to update so I'm hoping I wont get carried away with what I have myself in the mood for!/

Shayla might as well have given up all together, she was weak and tired from all of his demands both sexually and other-wise. Her icy-blue eyes flickered to meet his crimson ones, scanning his expression after a moment, before he dismissed her without another word. She took off instantly collapsing onto her bed, clinging to the pillow and for once in a long time she cried, she cried for hours and hours not even sure if she was really still existing, it all felt surreal to her, but she missed Serina she missed her more then she cared to say. And she would take back anything to see her again, to be put in a rough spot...

Nagini listened silently at her daughters door, beginning to hurt from how ridiculous this had become, the dark lord didn't need to hurt Shay, but overall there was jealousy, disgusting heavy jealousy. Was she no longer good enough? She stared at a mirror across from the door, at her human torso, her snake-like but still very beautiful facial features, and then her tail, the tip of it flickering annoyed. Shayla was more human than both of them, and he insisted he obsessed with snakes, that he loved her because she was a snake... but was that the only reason he cared? She blocked out his horcrux and examined her body from different angles, moving her hair out of the way so she could stare at her bare breasts, her breathing hitching a little. She was very curvy, her breasts were full, and her waist pulled in to form a perfect hour-glass, but Shay had her body as well, and her eyes, and her hair... Shay was a younger version of her. And for a few seconds Gini considered murdering their daughter, so that she could have his full attention again, but the idea also sickened her, she never could hurt a child in her life, as cruel as she could be to anyone else, a baby was a baby, and she wouldn't touch them, not even a muggle child... Shay was a teenager though, and she despised teenagers, they didn't seem to hold any sort of real importance, or at least they didn't accept the weight they needed to carry- but still Shay was her daughter, of her own flesh and blood. And to Nagini that made her a beautiful little creation. So she was set in her mind, she would insist Shay finished her education at Hogwarts. She would insist that Shay not come home until summer, and for Christmas if she wanted too. And if he refused and she was forbidden from going- nagini would fight with him, for the first time in her life she was prepared to argue with the dark lord, until she either got her way, or she was dead. But he wouldn't kill her, she knew it. She knew he wouldn't because he needed her. Oh yes he did, she was a horcrux, he had "loved" her enough as Tom to trust her with his soul, why now... why the hell now would he not want her? Oh it made her shiver, to think about how much she had done for him. And she needed to discuss it now, she pulled her hair back over her breasts and disappeared down the hall, her tail flickering back and fourth unnecessarily in anger.

"My lord." Her voice was different, annoyed sounding, something she knew, he couldn't just ignore.

"Yes?" he reached to calm her, but when his hand got near her she moved out of his way, so he couldn't touch her, knowing if he did, she would submiss and immediately feel bad for thinking the way she just had. She wanted her way, she was intent on getting it. And for once he would consider it, or lose her.

"I want Shay in Hogwarts..."

He reached again to her, visibly annoyed when she moved. "whys that?"

"She needs to learn there..."

"Why is that Nagini?"

"Because it'd be better for her... to learn their magic as well, if you only teach her dark magic she won't really be that great at defending against a spell she doesn't understand."

"Why do you not just teach her?" he asked dismissively.

"Why!" she wouldn't let him just push her away from this conversation, her tail flicked and her eyes narrowed "why don't I just teach her?" She slithered around so she was behind him. "because .. /my lord/, as magical as I may be... /someone/ never let me go to classes at hogwarts."

"I assumed a reverse animagus wouldn't need it"

She shivered, clenching her fists. "there it is again! You assume! Isn't that what you always do? Didn't you assume that Harry would die when you went.."

A sickening slap broke her words, causing her to fall silent and to her disdain she even lowered herself into a coil, her tail brushing against her cheek.

"I do not allow anyone to speak to me like this Nagini... if you want Shay in Hogwarts so badly she can go... but you will not act like this! Do you understand me?"

She didn't want to submiss to him, she wanted to fight, but she got her way, and she had nothing to fight, except for the bruise forming on her cheek, after a moment she nodded, her tail coiled repeatedly, looping around itself, the scales sliding against eachother, as if she was trying to relieve something inside of her, and she was, that feeling in her breast, the ache... he just hit her, he just yelled at her, he had never... then again what did she expect?

"Good.. come here Gini." His voice was sickeningly sweet and gentle as he whispered her name, his hand patting his lap. "come on..."  
>She obeyed slowly slithering to him, crawling onto his lap, but refusing to look at him, his hand gently stroked right down her throat, to the swell of her breasts, and her breathing came slowly, to soft almost deep breaths. Slowly her eyes slipped shut.<p>

"I don't want to fight with you my gini.. I love you-."

She fell off of him, silent. "y-you.. what?" she seemed so on edge suddenly, it was wrong, he loved her? No! He couldn't love! He said so...

"You seem so surprised"  
>"you just said that word."<p>

"Well yes, my version of love... "

"You were merely saying that I meant more to you, then anyone else..." she returned to his lap."

"Yes Gini."

Her mind worked something awful, her head pounding as she held a conversation with his Tom-Riddle self, his horcrux seeming to insist that he still felt love for her, but the dark lord just was fond of her, compared to others.

/I want to bring Bellatrix in soon, I want to see how Gini would react to the obsession Trix has... I guess maybe soon?


End file.
